


The Supper Hero!

by Itsasparkofgoldandscarletjoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasparkofgoldandscarletjoy/pseuds/Itsasparkofgoldandscarletjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter captures his dad in the kitchen, doing something he has never done before. Cooking. Tony Stark-Rogers is cooking. May the Asgardian Gods help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supper Hero!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot thing that suddenly popped up in my head. Hope you like it!

“Er.. Dad? What are you doing?” The eight year old Peter Roger-Stark just entered the kitchen to try and steal a cookie without his fathers noticing, when he stumbled upon his dad. In the kitchen. Doing something other than making coffee. It was a sight he had never seen before.

Tony turned around with a lopsided smile, wearing an kitchen apron that was covered in grease and other things that looked like the remainders of food. “Hi kiddo! I’m surprising your father!” Peter was getting worried now. This couldn’t end well. His eyebrows knitted together and he shuffled forward a little, glancing around his father at the kitchen counter to see an absolute mess.

“Dad! How is this a surprise! He will be mad about the mess! You know he doesn’t like your mess!” exclaimed Peter. He couldn’t understand what got into his dad’s mind! “Peter, Peter, relax.!” Tony replied a little shocked. “Look.” He bend over a little so he was on eye-level with his son. His hands folded around the little shoulders. “You know how you found out that your father and I are superhero’s?” Peter nodded a little insecure. “I’m gonna tell you a secret okay?” Tony said, whispering and Peter’s eyes grew bigger immediately. Secrets were always  worth being quiet for. “Will you promise to not tell anyone?” “M-hm..!” responded Peter, now absolutely sure of himself.

“Okay..” His dad looked around, checking if no one was listening. “I’m not only a superhero. I am also..” He took a little moment, postponing the conclusion. “a supper hero!” Peter looked confused for only a second and then he started to laugh. “Da-aad!” The little boy pushed against Tony’s shoulder, a little disappointed with the lousy secret.

“Come on.” Tony said, standing up. “As a supper hero, I’m gonna need a sidekick. Peter immediately got interested again! They were both gonna surprise Pops! In his distracted state, his father magicked another kitchen apron from somewhere and hold it out for Peter. Only now Peter saw what was standing on it, because this one was still clean. “Supper Hero Squad.” Peter read out loud. “Thanks dad!” He cheered when his father helped him with the fastening of the roped around his neck and back. And to work they went. Supper Hero Squad, we’re here to the rescue!

\--

“Tony, Peter! I’m home!” Steve stepped in through the front door, totally unaware of the action that was going on in the kitchen for three hours already. When there was no response, he tried again. “Anyone there?” At that moment he heard some noise in the kitchen. “Peter..?” As usual, his over-protective-father-instinct got triggered, and if he wasn’t trying so hard to be a normal father for Peter, he would have grabbed his shield immediately.

“TADA!!” came a yell of his son and husband, both looking horrible, covered with chocolate stains, mashed potato and grease. Steve couldn’t help but grin at the two most important people in his life. “Supper!” yelled Peter, with an cheerful arm movement towards the table. “Made possible with the extremely.. ex-..extreme  action.. Made possible by the Supper Hero Squad!” He had obviously studied the whole afternoon on that one sentence and was now a bit disappointed that he couldn’t get it right. “You guys are sweethearts.” Steve said, giving Peter a tight hug. Tony was looking at them with a fond smile on his face. When he caught Steve staring, he mouthed a soft ‘welcome home’ and Steve couldn’t be happier than at this moment. He didn’t even care that his kitchen looked like World War III had taken place in it.


End file.
